


Cap IM Tiny RB Round 5: Armour

by fantalaimon



Category: Marvel
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantalaimon/pseuds/fantalaimon
Summary: Art for Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017.





	Cap IM Tiny RB Round 5: Armour




End file.
